Keira Rose
by GinnyMalfoy555
Summary: When a new kid arrives at Hogwarts, her outer layer seems hard, and no one can reach out to the sullen little girl.  Can anyone break through and find the mystery of her past?    Crap summery, I know, but it's my first fanfic, so please Read and Review!
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: JK is an awesome book writer, and I would be nothing but a copycat if I stole her ideas. So, The only thing that belongs to me here is Keira Rose, and a few other firsties. Hogwarts, Draco, The teachers, the lessons..THIS  
IS ALL JK'S! Okay, so..

* * *

The doors of the great hall swung open, and the mindless chatter coming from the four tables ceased. Students from each of the four houses looked up, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. They watched as their deputy head, Professor McGonagall stalked into the room, a load of First years scurrying after her.

The first years gazed around the hall in amazement, their mouths opening in awe, as they take in the ceiling, bewitched like a night's sky, and the masses of students staring at them.

One student stood out from the rest, as her gaze remained fixed on the direction in which she was walking. Long, raven black hair ripples down her back in great wavy cascades, like a waterfall. Her eyes, a piercing green, sparkle full of some emotion, though no other signs of emotion are apparent on her face. Skin, so pale it looks as though she may have never stepped in the sunshine, and a figure, so petite that she walks with ease with the crowd of First years, always managing to find a small gap to squeeze through, as she continues to proceed to the front. The other children around her chatter to each other as they walk, amid gasps of surprise as they notice something more spectacular about the long hall. Not this girl though. She walks, as though with a purpose, her sweet red lips pursed together, giving her a mildly determined look.

"Attention!" McGonagall shouts as they reach the end of the hall, and start to gather around a little stool, with a tatty old hat placed carelessly on top. "The sorting will now begin!" The last murmurings of the little ones stop, and they all gaze curiously at the hat. Not that girl though. In one soft movement she folded her arms and waited patiently, leaning onto one hip. As the sorting started she looked nowhere but her feet, making eye contact with no one. Names were called and gradually the swarm of firsties got smaller, until there was just a handful left, including the girl.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again, as a shy looking boy hopped off the stool and ran over to the house in which he had just been placed. "Keira Rose." She called, and the girl looked up. Still, not an inch of fear passed across her pale face, as she strolled up to the stool and casually placed herself on it, and put the hat on top of her head.

"_A Rose?_" Said the hat in Keira's ear "_Again? After all these years.._" Keira scowled, and she must have looked a little weird to all the students, as they could not hear the voice. "Get on with your job." She thought harshly, and the hat chuckled "_My, my, something's __don't change, do they?_" Despite this the hat yelled out to the whole hall "**SLYTHERIN!**"

* * *

I know it's bad, but shush, it's my first one. I'll update when I can, but until then, please Read and Review!


	2. The less than welcome meeting

OK, so I updated quicker than I thought I would. Please, Please, please review!

* * *

Keira slopped over to the table at the far end, and raised her gaze to glare at every single person on the table as she sat down, in a chair as far away from anyone else as she could get. Waiting while the last few first years were sorted, she clenched her fists under the long wooden table, reaching into her robe pocket to finger her wand slightly..

Dumbledore stood up and she let go of her wand abruptly "Welcome back!" He called in his deep voice. His eyes twinkling he gazes down at the students "I expect you're all hungry! Tuck in!"

At this, the previously empty plates filled themselves with ravishing amounts of food, from fat chicken legs, to deliciously chocolaty cakes. Grabbing a chicken leg, Keira ate it hungrily, but took no more, instead waiting for the rest of her house to finish, so she could go to bed. As the rest of the school gradually started to finish their meal, the prefects stood up and gestured for the first years to follow them to their houses. Keira stood up and pushed her chair away from the table, starting to follow the Slytherin prefect, along with a few other First Years

They were led through narrow hallways, and down many, many staircases. Eventually they reached the dungeons, a dark, cold place, with a greenish tinge reflecting on the walls. The prefect led them to a door, and, saying the password, held it open for them to pass through. On the other side, Keira saw, was the Slytherin common room.

The students started departing in different directions, depending on their age and gender, though all of them were tired. Standing still for a moment, Keira took the chance to have a look around the silver and green common room. A small fire stood in the corner, giving a little warmth to the room, though not much. Long, silver sofas gathered in a huddle around this small fire, and tables were placed scantily around the room, for people to work at. Ignoring everybody going to bed, Keira stalked over to one of the sofas and sat herself down. Starting to relax slightly, she waited until the room was empty before closing her eyes slightly, dreaming.

"Comfortable are we?" A male voice sneered down at her. He was reasonably small, though not as small as Keira. He had well groomed hair, the colour of bleach blonde, and could be called quite handsome. To Keira it was clear that he was not a first year, but she guessed that he was only in about third. She rolled her eyes at him and wriggled around slightly.

"I was," She points out dryly "Until you came along." The boy frowned slightly, and it was obvious that, that wasn't the usual kind of reaction he got from girls. He shrugged it off and walked round in front of her, smirking slightly.

"Now now, no need to be rude" He mocked, his eyes laughing to himself. The girl sat bolt upright and stood up, almost crashing into him, as he stood so near.

"Move" She demanded, her voice low and clear, a little threat held deep inside. When he did not, she pushed him aside physically, and started to stalk over to the staircase that she had seen her fellow female firsties climbing up earlier. The boy now looked completely bewildered as she started to leave, and rushed over to her, struggling to keep his face calm and expressionless. He placed a rough hand on her shoulder and turned her around, holding out his other hand, as if to shake hers. "Names Draco Malfoy" He drawled "Pleasure to meet you." Keira, flinched slightly, removing his hand from her shoulder, and looks down with disgust at the hand he was offering to her.

"Keira." She replied after a moment's hesitation "Pleasure to meet you. I hope I never have to again." And with that, she flicked her long hair and stalked up the stairs to her dorm, leaving Draco Malfoy confused about a girl, for the first time in his life.


End file.
